


Useful

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Hair Pulling, Squirting, facesitting, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Acxa never thought submitting to such a brute could be so good.





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little soft spot for this pairing, and had fun writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails and hope you like it here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Acxa tugged on the restraints on her wrists, eyes narrowed in slight indignation. She checked the tightness of the ropes keeping them to the ends of the bed, her ankles tied to the head board.

  
“Hmph…”

  
“Now now don’t make that face,” Zethrid stepped in, wearing black lace panties and a bra, pushing her three breasts up a bit as she closes the door behind her, “You came to me remember?”

  
Acxa blushes and looked away huffing. Like she’d ever admit it….

  
“Will you just start already? Before I change my mind and decide this was a horrible idea?”

  
Zethrid smirked at her fellow general and approached her before she crouches down to be eye level. She gently strokes through hair, smirking softly.

  
“Whatever you say General Acxa. For someone who messed up our mission I wouldn’t be so snappy.”

  
Acxa grit her teeth and hissed softly. She felt fingers grip her chin and tilt her head back to face her.

  
“You should be thankful the Prince still has use for you,” Zethrid crooned softly, “Or….well that and that I still can find use for you.”

  
Acxa blushed and shivered a bit, squirming slightly at her words. Stars how did she know what to say…? She squirmed a bit more feeling herself get a little wet at her words.

  
_Yes….I want to be of use…._

  
Zethrid laughed softly before she stood back up, lightly running a sharp claw up her throat.and under the smaller general’s chin. She then slowly pulled her panties down, letting them drop around her ankles and making sure Acxa had a good view.  
With a deep purr, Zethrid slowly moved forwards on to the bed, placing her knees on either side of her head and giving a close up view of her cunt.

  
Acxa grunted breathing in the scent of fur and sweat with the small leak of slick from between Zethrid’s thighs as the larger woman reaches down and grips a handful of her hair. She looked down at her eyes narrowed.

  
“Well? Do I have to spell out what I want you to do?”

  
Zethrid skiried softly at the slight growl she received….before gasping at the soft tongue that licks her folds.

  
“Mmmmm…good slut….”

  
Acxa shivered a little, as she swipes her tongue over her wet folds, moaning slightly at the taste that drips down her tongue. She shuddered slightly and moved her tongue to flick over the clit.

  
“Such a good slut…you certainly...mmm…..make good use of your tongue don’t you? I love how soft it is against my clit…”

Zethrid purred as she ground her hips down, groaning quietly as she felt that lovely mouth close over her, ““Oh that’s it….just like that….mmmmm…!”

  
The musky scent of that fur was almost….sweet. So sweet and intoxicating as heat spreads through her. She shivered, her ears twitching and growing darker as her blush spread from her cheeks and over her neck.

  
She suckled and slurped softly, making quiet gasps and tugging at her bindings a bit.

  
“Nnnnngh…..mmmm…..”

  
“Oooooooh….quiznak….it’s been such a while since…mmm….anyone has eaten me out like this….had I know the stuck up, stiff Acxa had such a good tongue I would have propositioned you sooner~”

  
Acxa grunted when Zethrid started grinding her hips down harder against her mouth.

  
“Come on…lick more…suckle on my clit, slurp at my folds….come on!”

  
Acxa choked slightly and grunted trying to do as she said, raising her head up. She groaned and shivered a bit.

  
“Hnnnngh….yes yes like that…..ah quiznak….good slut fucking you’re so good…oh I can’t wait to play with you more….yes come on…yes….yes..yes…!” Zethrid gasped and grunted as she hupped against Acxa’s face, moaning as that wonderful tongue pleased her.

  
She gasped, her eyes snapping open, “Aaaaaaaaaaaaah….! Quiznaaaaaaaak…!”

Acxa’s eyes snap open at the sudden burst of fluids squirting down into her mouth without warning. She choked and coughed as her mouth pulled off, feeling it stain her face and her hair, gasping as she tried to take in the rest of it.

  
Zethrid shuddered and gasped, her thighs and her dripping snatch twitching as she stilled with her hips still over Acxa’s face….

After a moment, she slowly rolled off her and released her slightly soaked hair, before looking over her work.

  
She purred deeply, “Now then…” she slid her hand down Acxa’s abdomen to between her soft blue thighs.

  
“I think my slut has earned an orgasm.”


End file.
